Sometimes Things Aren't Always As They Seem
by DragonGirli
Summary: One Shot. Draco/Makoto


Sometimes things aren't always as they seem…

One Shot. I don't own HP or SM

* * *

Long slender legs made their way up the stairs, heading towards the study. Draco was located inside, working on some documents for work. Pushing the door open, Makoto entered only to shut it right away. Draco lifted his eyes to hers, as she made her way over to him, only to raise a brow.

_'She looks pissed..'_ the 24 year old warlock thought in his head as he stared at the fiery glare of his mate.

"We need to talk" Makoto pressed her lips tightly together as she stared down at him. Draco sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Running a hand through his platinum blond hair he braced himself for the blow to come.

"Yes dearest?" Draco smirked up at her, watching the fire in her eyes grow.

"I want a divorce" Her voice was cold as she stared down at him.

_'Wait. What did she just say?'_ Draco frowned as he stared up at her. He let out a light 'heh'. Sitting back in his chair more, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. It's over Draco." Her hands trembled lightly as she watched him.

"What!" His voice snapped as he jerked to his feet, making the chair roll away. "This isn't a very funny joke Makoto!" He kept his voice raised as he stared down at her.

Makoto held her ground as she stared up at him.

"I'm not joking!" Scowling she threw down some papers onto his desk. His eyes darted from the legal documents that read DIVORCE across the top, back to her eyes. "I want full custody of Aoi. You can have everything else"

His blood was boiling. How dare her. They've been married for nearly 5 years now and she just wanted to end it?

"Stupid mudblood" Draco muttered under his breath. He stormed around the desk, walking towards her.

Makoto backed away from him till her back hit into the wall. Draco slammed his hand next to her head, staring down at her. She stared up at him, breath caught in her throat.

"What is the meaning of this Makoto?" His hand cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "Don't I make you happy!" He narrowed his eyes more as some hair fell into his face. Her lip trembled slightly as she stared up at him.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" She snapped back at him angrily. Placing her hands on his chest, she tried to push him away from her body. This only made him angrier, making him press his body into hers roughly.

"Asking me the same thing?"

"Yes you! I know about the other women Draco! Did you think I wouldn't find out?" She continued to try to push him away as she yelled.

_'Other women? What the bloody hell is she talking about?'_ Draco scowled as he stared down at her.

"What other women? You're the only women Makoto!" He leaned his face down close to hers.

"The one you meet every Tuesday and Thursday at 6 pm!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Biting her lip she looked to the side, not wanting to look him in the eye.

Draco scowled staring down at her.

"Idiot!" Draco snapped. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like! Well? Why else are you going over to a woman's house in the night!"

Draco leaned down, crushing his lips onto hers. He felt her struggle under him. Keeping his lips against hers tightly, he slid his hands down to her hips, grasping onto them.

"Because.. She was teaching me how to dance.." He mumbled embarrassed. "You're 23rd birthday is coming up.. and I know how much you want to tango. I didn't want to go with a bunch of other people there so I paid more and she agreed to teach me in her house.. That's all Makoto." Speaking softly he watched her eyes. " You know I love you more then anything. I have to if I married you…stupid mudblood.." Draco smirked down at her, teasing her.

Makoto's cheeks turned red as she stared up at him.

"Really?" She whispered softly.

"Really…" Draco leaned his head against hers softly. "Want me to show you my hot moves?" Grinning, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Makoto wiped her eyes sloppily as she let out a soft giggle. Draco helped her wipe her eyes before nipping at her nose.

"Tonight.. After Aoi's sleeping" Makoto mumbled embarrassed. Draco let out a chuckle before leaning down and stealing a hot kiss.


End file.
